A New Love
by Namikaze ArdhyaMouri
Summary: Akhirnya Ran memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Dr.Araide. lalu bagaimana dengan Conan. dan disaat conan sedang bersedih Ai selalu ada menemaninya..sehingga lama kelamaan ada Rasa Cinta baru Tumbuh di hati Conan terhadap Ai..Please RnR?
1. Prolog

**Hallo ini fic-ku yang ke tiga,…karena aku banyak liat kalo fic Shin&Shi tu lebih rame dari fic Shin&Ran, aku jadi kepengen bikin fic Shin&Shi juga…dank arena ini adalah fic Shin&Shi pertamaku harap dimaklumi kalau char OOC dan gak nyambung dengan cerita aslinya, dan juga kalau di fic ini ini mempunyai kesamaan cerita di fic lain tolong dimaafkan tapi sebenarnya ini semua murni ide saya sendiri …**

**Ok, Action~**

**Notes: disini ran sudah berumur 21 tahun dan memutuskan akan menikah dengan dokter araide kerna paksaan orang tuanya. Dan conan merelakan Ran untuk Araide karena dia pikir ini yang terbaik untuk Ran. Dan setelah itu Ai selalu menemani dan menghibur conan…sehingga sebuah rasa cinta yang baru muncul dalam hati Conan terhadap ai…**

Brak!...

Suara pintu dibuka dengan keras yang dilalkukan oleh seorang anak berkaca mata, raut wajahnya tidak bisa dijelaskan. Lalu anak itu langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa dengan kasar.

"Oi, Shinichi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa sampai membanting pintu segala?" Tanya Profesor agasa

"…."

"Hei Shinichi, kau dengar tidak?" ulang Profesor agasa

"Kau tahu tidak Profesor, kalau sebantar lagi Ran akan menikah?" Tanya Conan

"Hah? Menikah? Dengan siapa? Apa dia tahu identitasmu dan mau mengajakmu menikah?" Tanya Profesor Agasa sangat-sangat tidak mengerti

"Tidak, dia tidak tahu dan dia tidak menikah denganku" jawab Conan

"Lalu dengan siapa?"

"Dengan…Dokter Araide" ucapa Conan dengan suara kecil tapi masih bisa didengar oleh professor agasa

"APA? Tapi bagaimana bisa, kenapa dia mau menikah dengan dokter itu?" teriak Profesor Agasa tidak percaya

"Sebenarnya dia sudah lama dilamar oleh Dokter itu, awalnya dia berniat untuk menolak. Tapi gara-gara desakan bibi eri dia akhirnya menurut saja" jawab Conan

_**Flashback**_

"_Kak Ran kenapa mau menikah dengan Dokter Araide? Apa Kak Ran sudah tidak mencintai Kak Shinichi lagi?" Tanya conan_

"_Bukan begitu, Sebenarnya aku tidak mau tapi ibuku memaksaku agar menerima lamaran Dokter Araide karena Ibu sudah tahu kalau selama ini aku terus menolak lamaran pria yang melamarku hanya karena aku menunggu Shinichi yang sudah lama menghilang tanpa kabar"_

"_Tapi bagaimana dengan kak Shinichi?"_

"_Shinichi, Dia memang satu-satunya laki-laki yang sangat kucintai di dunia ini. Tapi aku lebih mencintai keluargaku dibandingkan Shinichi, dan aku rela berkorban agar ayah dan ibuku bersatu kembali. Lagi pula ibu sudah janji kalau aku mau menikah dengan Dokter Araide dan melupakan Shinichi maka ibu akan berbaikan dan tinggal serumah lagi dengan ayah"_

"…_."_

"_Apa Conan tidak setuju kalau aku menikah dengan Dokter Araide?"_

"_Aku…setuju kok. Ya sudah kalau begitu aku ingin main kerumah Profesor agasa dulu" ucap Conan lalu langsung berlari dengan perasaan sedih dan kacau_

"_eh, Conan! Tapi inikan sudah malam" teriak Ran tapi tidak di dengarkan oleh Conan_

_No Flashback_

"Jadi begitu ceritanya. Shinichi kau harus sabar mungkin ini sudah takdir" ucap Profesor agasa

Cona tidak menjawab dan hanya menundukan kepalanya

_**~XXX~**_

Seorang gadis kecil Blasteran berambut pendek sedang berjalan menuju Sofa yang sedan digunakan Conan untuk tidur. Lalu Dia menyelimuti Cona dengan selimut yang dia bawa lalu dia kemudian memandang wajah Conan dengan ekspresi yang datar, entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Tapi tiba-tiba Conan membuka matanya dan dengan sigap gadis itu langsung berdiri dan bersikap biasa.

"Haibara? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau yang menyelimutiku?" Tanya Conan ketika melihat sebuah selimut menutupi tubuhnya

"Jangan ke-GRan dulu Meitantei. Tadi aku hanya keluar untuk mengambil segelas air lalu aku melihatmu tidur sambil meringkuk kedinginan. Karena aku kasihan padamu lalu aku menagmbil selimut dan menyelimutimu" alasan Gadis yang di panggil Conan 'Haibara' itu

"oh, begitu..terima kasih telah mengasihani aku"

"…,kudo-kun kenpa kau menjadi selemah dan menyedihkan seperti ini Cuma gara-gara gadis yang kau cintai ingin menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin ini adalah resiko yang harus ku tanggung, Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti pria berjubah hitam itu dan kalau aku tidak diberi obat itu mungkin sekarang akulah yang akan Menikah dengan Ran, bukan Dokter Brengsek itu"

"ya, dan kalau aku tidak membuat obat yang bisa mengahancurkan kehidupan orang lain mungkin semuanya tidak akan jadi begini" ucap Ai

"Haibara, sudah kubilang jangan pernah menyalahan dirimu sendiri. Kita semua tahu tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan, semuanya sama saja, tidak bisa luput dari Kesalahan"

"Kau benar,…pasti sangat menyakitkan jika orang yang kita cintai di rebut oleh orang lain. Sama halnya dengan kehilangan orang-orang yang kita sayangi" ucap Ai

"Eh!" Conan terkejut dengan ucapan Ai "_Benar juga, disbanding aku Haibara lah yang paling sering merasakan sakit. Dari kecil dia sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan sekarang dia juga sudah kehilangan kakak yang sangat dia sayangi"_pikir Conan

"Kau benar Haibara aku tidak boleh kelihatan menyedihkan seperti ini, apalagi di depan Ran. Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk merelakan Ran untuk Dokter itu karena aku tahu impian Ran sejak kecil adalah ingin melihat kedua orang tua nya akur dan bersatu kembali"

Ai hanya tersenyum.

"terima kasih Haibara"

"Wah, tumben sekali tuan Detective mau berterimah kasih padaku. Biasanya selalu mengomel" ejek Ai

"Enak saja, yang selalu mengomel itukan Kau sendiri"

Dan setelah itu mereka saling adu mulut satu sama lain…

~Bersambung~

_**Wuaaahhh…ceritanya jelek amat ya? Tap di chapter selanjutnya aku akan berusaha agar kelihatan lebih bagus..dan untuk sebagai info aku ingin membuat aid an conan berusia 17 tahun dan sekolah di SMU teitan…dan dari sanalah kisah cinta baru Conan dimulai…dan kalau untuk chapter ini adalah Prolog-nya...**_

_**Jadi silahkan me-REVIEW…**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_


	2. Pernikahan Ran dan DrAraide

**Hallo, Saya balik lagi buat nyambungin fic ini…dan Saya harap kalau ada kesalahan/ceritanya jelek harap dimaklumi…saya kan Cuma pemula…**

**.**

**.**

**Airin Aizawa : Ah iya, aku juga lupa bilang kalo cerita ini terinspirasi dari DC OVA 9. sebenernya aku udah lama ngerencanain buat fic ini, Cuma sekarang baru kesampeyan. Kalo soal alur sih, aku belum bias memastikan lambat/cepet. Tapi menurutku bakal lambat deh. Karena kita harus nunggu Conan menyadari perasaannya pada Ai.**

**Misyel : Aku belum bisa memastikan kalau di Chapter ini bakal bagus. Soalnya Chapter ini masih menceritakan tentang Ran yang akan menikah dengan dll. Jadi moment Ai dan Conan masih belum kelihatan dan sedikit.**

**Enji86 : Iya, Ran kan emang dari dulu sayang banget ma Ortu-nya, apalagi sama Ibunya. Kalau soal organisasi sama kenapa Ai nggak bisa membuat penawarnya ada di Chapter ini. Menurutku usia 21 sudah cukup untuk menikah dan lagi pula biasanya kalau org jepang lulus SMU usianya 18 thn, jadi Ran bisa kuliah selama ¾ thn.**

**Moist fla : agak kecepetanya? Maaf, soalnya waktu ngetik aku lagi terburu-buru banget jadi alurnya jadi ikut terburu-buru deh. Yah kalau mau update biasanya di waktu luang/hari libur. Aku kan sekolahnya siang. Oh, panggil aja aku Dhya/Dhya-Chan juga boleh, hihihi…**

**Oke, kita mulai ceritanya…Action~**

**Disclaimer By Aoyama Gosho**

**Story By ArdhyaMouri**

**Notes : Disini moment Ai dan Conan masih belum kelihatan karena masalah Conan untuk merelakan Ran dan masalah pernikahan Ram dan . dan disini akan menjelaskan kenapa Conan tidak bisa menjadi shinichi kembali dan Organisasi juga sudah runtuh. Dan mungkin moment Ai dan Conan bakal kelihatan di Chapter depan. Namanya juga cerita, semuanya perlu di urutkan dan butuh proses.**

**~XXXX~**

Pagi yang cerah di kantor Detective Kogoro, seorang anak laki-laki berkaca mata sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Sesekali dia mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih kenop pintu tapi selalu tidak jadi.

"_Kalau aku masuk pasti setelah itu Ran akan segera mengahampiriku dan menanyai kenapa aku tidak pulang semalam, Sial seharusnya aku tidak usah langsung pergi meninggalkannya seperti itu. Bagaiman ini? Aku harus seperti apa di depannya nanti? Dia pasti berfikir kalau aku marah padanya" _Pikir Conan

Lalu setelah menimbang-nimbang Conan akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk dan jika Ran menanyakan seperti apa yang dia perkirakan, maka Conan akan menjawab sesuai Apa yang bisa dia jawab.

"Tadaema…" ucap Conan agak pelan agar tidak di denagr oleh Ran. Tapi dugaannya salah ketika dia membuka pintu Ran sudah berdiri di depannya. Dan mulai menanyakan hal-hal yang sudah di perkirakan oleh Conan.

"Conan! Kau kemana saja semalam? Kenapa tidak pulang? Kalau mau menginap di rumah Profesor Agasa seharusnya kau memberitahuku dulu, jangan langsung nyelonong aja kayak gitu!. Huh untung saja hari ini hari minggu jadi kau tidak perlu terlambat kesekolah!. Kau tahu tidak semalam aku sangat mencemaskanmu, aku pikir kau marah padaku!" ucap Ran bertubi-tubi

"Ma-maafkan aku kak-Ran. Semalam aku keasyikan bermain Game terbaru buatan professor Agasa jadi tidak ingat waktu" jelas Conan

"Apa benar? Kau tidak marah padaku kan gara-gara aku akan menikah dengan kan?" Tanya Ran

"Tentu saja tidak…lagi pula Kak Ran menikah dengan agar ayah dan ibu Kakak bisa akur kembali" jawab Conan

"Benar, melihat Ayah dan Ibuku akur kembali adalah salah satu impian terbesarku"

"Yasudah kalu begitu, aku mau mandi dulu"

~**XXXX~**

Sesampai dikamar mandi Conan langsung terduduk lemas sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu kamar mandi lalu memegangi dadanya. Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan Conan sekarang ini. Sakit karan tidak bisa memiliki orang yang sangat dicintainya selama ini. Lalu dia mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu ketika dia, Ai, Agen FBI dan CIA menggrebek maskar organisasi hitam. Mereka berhasil mengamankan semua anggota organisasi, termasuk Gin. Gin berhasil dikalahkan karena kerja sama Conan dan Shuichi yang memiliki dendam yang besar pada Gin. Dan Vermouth berhasil dikalahkan berkat kerja sama Jodie dan Ai. Tapi vermouth tidak mati dia hanya di penjara. Yah, kita semua tahu kan kalau Ai memiliki sifat pemaaf walaupun dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya (Benar kan?). setelah itu mereka segera menuju ruang penyimpanan data untuk mengambil data APTX4869. tapi ketika mereka baru setengah jalan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari ruang penyimpanan data. Dan setelah dipastikan ternyata Big Boss telah meledakan ruang penyimpanan data dan tidak hanya ruang penyimpanan data saja yang dia ledakan tapi semua ruangan sudah diledakkannya. Dan akhirnya organisasi itu menjadi runtuh dan searang sudah menjadi Legenda saja. Dan akibat ledakan itu data APTX tidak berhasil didapatkan dan lenyap bersamaan dengan organisasi terkutuk itu. Semenjak hari itu Ai berusaha mencari dan meneliti penawar APTX sesuai ingatannya sampai hari ini.

Conan tersenyum pahit mengingat kejadian itu. Lalu Conan berdiri dan melaksanakan acara mandinya

~**XXXX~**

2 minggu setelah itu Ran dan melaksanakan pernikahan mereka. Dan kini mereka sedang mengucapkan janji suci sehidup dan semati. Conan, Ai, Profesor Agasa, beserta Grup Detective Cilik duduk dibarisan paling depan dibagian kiri. Sedangkan Kogoro dan Eri beserta keluarga Araide duduk dibarisan paling depan dibagian kanan. Acara pernikahan mereka sangat ramai, banyak klien-klien yang pernah ditangani kasusnya oleh kogoro, Sonoko dan Makoto, Heiji dan Kazuha, bahkan orang tua Shinichipun juga dating dan masih banyak lagi.

"Tomoaki Araide, apakah kau bersedia menjadikan Ran Mouri sebagai pendamping hidupmu baik disaat Suka maupun Duka?"

"Ya saya bersedia"

"Ran Mouri, apakah kau bersedia menjadikan Tomoaki Araide sebagai pendamping hidupmu baik Suka maupun duka?"

Tangan Conan menjadi gemetar, dia sangat tidak ingin mendengar jawaban Dari Ran. Lalu dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya agar tidak gemetaran lagi tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Ai yang melihatnya pun langsung menggenggam tangan Conan dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan kegelisahan hati Conan. Conan sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian tangannya berubah menjadi agak tenang.

Ran menghela napas kemudian berkata…

"Ya, saya bersedia" ucap Ran mantap, dan setelah itu hilanglah salah satu harapan Conan yang paling besar.

"Dan saya menyatakan kalau kalian berdua sekarang resmi menjadi Suami Istri. Dan dipersilahkan untuk berciuman"

Dan setelah itupun Ran dan Araide saling mendekatakan wajah mereka masing-masing. Conan menggenggam tangan ai erat dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Ai agak sedikit terkejut namun kemudian dia hanya diam saja. Kemudian Ran dan berciuman….

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Bersambung~**_

_**Untuk sementara segini dulu ya ceritanya…para pembaca yang membaca fic ini harap mengreview agar Chapter depan akan lebih menarik dan akan ada moment Conan dan Ai nya ya~….**_


	3. Kehidupan Baru

**Hallo semua~ Gomen lama…harus kuakui kalo membuat fanfic Ai&Con itu susah banget jadi tolong dimengerti kalo I disini lumayan gak kayak yg aslinya dan ceritanya juga ide pasaran..para senpai disini aku mohon dukungannya ya…o iya soal chapter kemarin mohon maaf kalo banyak kesalahannya, maklumlah komputer yg aku gunain umurnya sudah lama banget jadi umurnya udah lama banget..dan aku juga males buat baca ulang…**

**Notes : disini Ai dan Conan sudah berusia 17 tahun dan Conan tinggal dirumah propesor agasa karena Ran pindah ke amerika…**

**Oke…Action~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kring…Kring…Kring…,

Jam alarm terus berbunyi menandakan kalau sudah waktunya untuk bangun dan bersiap-siap pergi kesekolah. Namun kelihatannya Conan tidak terlalu menghiraukan jam yang berisik itu dan malah mengubur diriya dalam selimut lalu memeluk gulingnya. Karena merasa risuh dengan bunyi alarm itu, Conan mencoba meraba-raba meja untuk menemukan letak jam itu. Dan ketika dia menemukannya dia langsung mematikannya kemudian kembali terlelap.

Setengah jam kemudian…

Conan terlonjak dari tidurnya kemudian berteriak,

"Wuaahhh…aku terlambat!" kemudian dia segera bangkit lalu menyambar handuknya dan berlari ke kamar mandi

"Haibara! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku!" teriak Conan ketika melewati Ai yang sudah memakai seragam lengkap SMU TeiTan sedang duduk sambil mengaduk secangkir Kopi.

"Memangnya aku ibumu" jawab Ai tenang sambil meminum Kopinya

Blam…

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup…

"Huh. Dasar, bukankah jam weker sudah cukup untuk membangunkanmu. Dasar pemalas" ucap Ai lagi

Semenjak Ran menikah, Conan memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah propesor Agasa karena Ran akan ikut suaminya pindah ke Amerika, lagi pula Conan juga bakal tidak tahan tinggal bersama Kogoro dan Eri. Conan juga sudah bilang kepada Ai kalau dia sudah tidak membutuhkan antidote itu lagi karena satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menjadi Shinichi Kudo sudah pergi dan hilang direbut orang lain. Dan kalau masalah kariernya sebagai Detective bisa dibangunnya kembali seperti saat ini. Sementara Ai, dia memutuskan untuk tidak kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano kembali. Shiho yang memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, Ai lebih memilih menjadi Ai Haibara karena Ai Haibara bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia ingtinkan. Dia ingin sekali merasakan masa-masa kecilnya yang hilang direbut oleh Organisasi Hitam. Tidak seperti Shiho Miyano yang menghabiskan masa kecilya hanya untuk belajar dan membuat obat untuk organisasi yang telah mengahancurkan hidupnya dan membuatnya jatuh dalam kesendirian.

**~XXX~**

Ai sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, hanya tinggal mengikat tali sepatunya saja. Setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya dia pun berdiri dan hendak berjalan tapi suara Conan menghentikan langkahnya

"Haibara! Tunggu aku! Aku hmpir selesai!"ucap Conan sambil berlari menuju kearah Ai kemudian memakai sepatunya

"Menyusahkan saja, makanya kalau tidak bisa bangun pagi, jangan nonton sepak bola sampai larut malam" ucap Ai sinis

"Iya, iya, kau ini cerewet sekali. Kau kan tahu semalam yang bertanding adalah tim favoritku. Lagi pula semua ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salahku kalau tidak bisa bangun pagi. Mataku yang tidak mau terbuka" ucap Conan membela diri

"Itu sama saja Bodoh" ucap Ai

"Dulu, ketika aku hampir bangun kesiangan Ran selalu bisa membangunkanku dan membuat mataku ini tidak terasa kantuk lagi, tapi sekarang…" ucap Conan

"Kudo-kun…" Ai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi kalau menyangkut masa lalu yang selalu diungkit-ungkit oleh Conan. Ingin rasanya Ai duduk disebelah Conan lalu mengelus pundaknya dan berkata "_Tenanglah…setidaknya kau tidak sendiri"_ tapi dia tepis pikiranya itu dan lebih memilih Poker Facenya.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat, aku akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Ai sambil berjalan meninggalkan Conan

"Eh! Hibara tunggu aku!" teriak Conan

**~XXX~**

Sesampainya disekolah, para murid SMU TeiTan dari kelas 1-3 langsung mengerumuni Ai dan Conan. Lebih tepatnya Conan, karena Conan sekarang menjadi terkenal karena sering masuk TV dan sering memecahkn kasus seperti dulu. Sementara Ai, dia banyak di kerumuni anak laki-laki karena kejeniusan dan kecantikannya sudh menarik perhatian para laki-laki. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau Ai mirip Dokter Watson, asisten Sherlock Holmes. dari gerbang sampai koridor mereka terus dikejar oleh Fans mereka.

"Hahhh..akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Conan lega ketika duduk dibangkunya setelah mengahadapi perjuangan hidup untuk sampai kekelasnya

"Lihat, kau bahkan sekarang lebih terkenal dari Shinichi Kudo, sampai-sampai kita tidak bisa bernapas gara-gara dikerumuni seperti tadi" ucap Ai tiba-tiba

"Oi, oi! Tidak hanya aku saja yang di kerumini, tapi kau juga kan!"

"Sama saja, semuanya kan bermula darimu kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjadi asistenmu" jawab Ai

"Apa? Siapa yang memintamu untuk menjadi asisteku? Kau sendiri yang ingin membantuku" ucap Conan membenarkan

"itu karena aku terpaksa"

"Oi, oi! Apa yang kau maksud dengan terpaksa?"

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua, baru sampai dikelas sudah bertengkar" ucap seorang gadis berambut pendek hitam memakai bando 'Ayumi'

"Bukan aku tapi dia duluan" ucap Conan sambil menunjuk kearah Ai

"sudahlah Conan-kun tidak Baik memperlakukan wanita seperti itu" ucap laki-laki yang muncul dibelakang Ayumi dengan nada tidak suka yaitu 'Mitsuhiko'

"hah? Memangnya aku memperlakukan Haibara seperti apa?" Tanya Conan

"Tentu saja kau memperlakukannya seperti seorang laki-laki" ucap seorang pria gendut yang tiba tiba muncul dibelakang Conan 'Genta'

"aku memperlakukannya biasa saja kok" jawab Conan

setelah itu bel sekolah berbunyi dan pelajaran pun dimulai

**~XXX~**

Tok…Tok…Tok…

Suara pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang, Conan yang mendengarnya langsung beranjak untuk membukakan pintu

"Iya, tunggu sebentar" jawab Conan

Dan ketika pintu terbuka, betapa terkejutnya Conan melihat siapa yang datang…orang yag tidak bisa dia lupakan selama 6 tahun ini dan sangat dicintainya selama ini…

"Apa kabar Conan-kun, lama tidak bertemu" ucap orang itu

"Kudo-kun siapa yang datang?" ucap Ai yang muncul dibelakang Conan. Ai sedikit terkejut namun kemudian wajahnya kembali datar seperti semula

"R-ran…" ucap Conan

_**~To Be Continued~**_

_Nah…segini dulu ya…maaf kalo masih kurang panjang…saya ini Cuma pemula dan tolong review nya ya…_

_Sampai bertemu di chapter depan…_

_**PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEW…**_


	4. Hidup Untuk Berharap

**Gomen minna-san, saya baru update…habis saya belakangan ini males banget buat ngetik padahal cerita kelanjutannya udah selesai saya buat,,,hehe(udah kelihatan kalau authornya pemales)**

**Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih sama ****Enji86, Dijah-hime,Nachie-chan, dan Kimchi Fedeoya****…karna udah mau ngereview fic gak jelas gini…nanti review lagi yaa~**

**Detective Conan By Aoyama Gosho**

**Story By ArdhyaMouri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kudo-kun?" Tanya Ran bingung dengan perkataan Ai

"Eh? Apa aku bilang begitu?" ucap Ai

"_Gawat, kenapa aku bisa keceplosan begini?" _rutuk Ai dalam hati

"Kau memang bilang begitu" jawab Ran

"ano, tadi sebenarnya aku.."ucap Ai mencari alasan

"ne, apa Conan-kun adalah…"ucapan Ran terpotong oleh Ai

"T-tadi aku bilang Conan-kun! Iyakan Conan-kun !" ucap Ai dengan menyamakan penyebutan kata Kudo-kun dengan Conan-kun. Lalu Ai menyikut Conan agar tersadar dari lamunannya

"Eh! I-iya ngomong-ngomong, Kak Ran ada perlu apa datang kesini?" Tanya Conan yang baru sadar dari lamunannya

"Lho? Kok kau Tanya begitu? Apa aku tidak boleh datang kejepang untuk berkunjung?" Tanya Ran

"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja ini sangat mengejutkanku" jawab Conan

"Haha, o iya selain aku, ada satu orang lagi yang sangat merindukannmu" ucap Ran

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Tanya Conan berusaha bersikap sewajarnya di depan Ran karena dia masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya tadi

"ITU AKU!" teriak seorang anak kecil yang tiba tiba muncul dari belakang Ran

"Hikari-chan!" ucap Conan. Anak yang di panggil hikari itu pun berlari menghampiri Conan

"Kak Conan, aku rindu sekali sama kakak" ucap Hikari

"benarkah?" Tanya Conan

"Iya, aku kesepian karena disana tidak ada yang menemaniku bermain game" jawab Hikari

"O yah? Bukankah disana kau bisa mengajak Papa atau Mama mu bermain bersama" Tanya Conan lagi

"Yaaaahhh ! kalau bermain dengan Papa tidak seru dan kalau bermain dengan mama, malah semakin parah" jawab hikari

"Lho? Kenapa bisa semakin parah?" Tanya Conan

"Habis mama payah sekali main game nya, dan malah banyak nggak tahu nya. Dan kalau main sama Mama ujung-ujungnya mama pasti kalah dan tidak mau bermain lagi. Dan akhirnya menyuruhku bermain boneka saja di kamar" jelas Hikari dengan wajah cemberut khas anak kecil

Sedangkan Ran hanya Sweatdrop mendengar ucapan gadis kecilnya itu.

"Wah, wah. Kalian berdua lebih terlihat seperti Ayah dan anak saja" ucap Ai

"Diam kau!" seru Conan kesal

"Benarkah? Wah, dari dulu aku memang ingin kalau kak Conan menjadi Ayahku" ucap Hikari dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Eh?" Conan dan Ran terkejut bersamaan

"Dari pada berdiri disitu terus, lebih baik Ran-san dan Hikari-chan masuk dulu. Ku akan membuatkan minuman" ucap Ai kemuadin berlalu masuk kedapur untuk membuat minuman

"Umm ! ayo kak Conan, kita main semua game buatan Profesor Agasa ! ayo !" ajak Hikari sambil menarik tangan Conan

__**XXX~**

**Di Dapur…**

Ai sedang membuat minuman untuk Ran dan Hikari.

"Kenapa Gadis itu harus datang lagi disaat Kudo-kun hampir melupakannya" batin Ai marah. Dia sangat tidak suka kalau Ran datang dalam kehidupan Conan menyakiti hati Conan seperti 7 tahun yang lalu. Ketika Ran menikah dengan Dr. Araide, Conan begitu terpukul , dan hobinya hanya diam dan melamun. Bahkan pada suatu hari, ketika Conan , Ai dan Detectif Cilik menemui kasus, Conan hanya membiarkan kasus itu. Ai bisa melihat kalau mata Conan sudah tidak lagi memancarkan kesombongan dan kepercayaan diri lagi, tapi melainkan malah memancarkan ke hampaan dan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Ketika Ai melihat semua itu, dia bertekat untuk membuat Conan melupakan Ran dan menyadarkan Conan untuk memulai hidup baru dan kisah Cinta yang baru. Dan disaat usahanya hampir berhasil, malah datang seorang pengganggu yang bisa Ai duga akan menghancurkan kerja kerasnya selama ini.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan !" gumam Ai

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti hati Kudo-kun lagi !" batin Ai geram. Sampai sampai sendok yang dia pegang menjadi bengkok

**~XXX~**

"Yayyy ! aku menang !" teriak Hikari. Dia baru saja mengalahkan Conan dalam permainnan game balap

"Kau hebat Hkari-chan, tapi selanjutnya aku tidk akan kalah" ucap Conan dengan nada sombong

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah" balas Hikari

Sedangkan Ran hanya memperhatikan kedua orang itu sambil duduk di sofa

"Conan benar-benar mirip Shinichi" Gumam Ran

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Ran-san?" Tanya Ai yang baru muncul dari Dapur

"Ah, tidak. Aku Cuma lega kalau Hikari-chan senang bermain di Jepang, sebab aku khawatir kalau dia bersekolah di Jepang, dia akan merasa kesepian" jelas Ran

"Eh? Hikari-chan akan bersekolah di Jepang?" Tanya Ai

"Iya. Dia sendiri yang memintanya, dia bilang Jepang lebih menyenangkan di banding Amerika. Dan menurutku Hikari-chan tidak betah tinggal di Amerika" jelas Ran

"Lalu bagaiman dengan Dr. Araide?

"Dia bilang akan menyusul tiga hari lagi. Katanya ada dua orang pasien yang harus di Operasi, jadi dia tidak bias ikut hari ini"

**~XXX~**

"Jadi Ran akan menyekolahkan Hikari-chan di Jepang? Itu berarti selama 6 tahun ini dia akan tinggal di Jepang?" Tanya Conan ketika Ran dan Hikari sudah pulang

"Benar" jawab Ai

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Dokter itu?" tanya Conan

"Dia bilang Dr. Araide akan menyusul tiga hari lagi karena ada pasien yang harus dia Operasi"

"Begitu" gumam Conan. Ai hanya diam menatap layar Laptopnya

"Umm…Haibara,kan besok hari Minggu, kau mau tidak pergi ke Tropical Land besok denganku?" Tanya Conan ragu-ragu

"Eh" kini Ai menatap Conan terkejut

"Oh, ayolah ! jangan menatapku begitu ! kau tinggal jawab ya atau tidak !" Seru Conan blushing karena Ai menatapnya begitu

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya terkejut saja kalau Conan Edogawa Alias Shinichi Kudo mau megajak wanita lain selain Ran-san untuk berkencan"

"Oi ! Oi ! sebenarnya aku menemukan tiket masuk Tropical Land waktu pulang sekolah kemarin. Jadi dari pada di sia-siakan, lebih baik kugunakan untuk bermain di Tropical Land. Lagi pula harga Tiket masuk Tropical Land sekarang 3 kali lipat dar yang dulu" jelas Conan (Berbohog) padahal jelas-jelas dia sengaja membeli tiket itu untuk mengajak Ai jalan-jalan. Bahkan rela mengantri selamam 2 jam, karena waktu itu banyak yang mengantri untuk membeli tiket Tropical Land. Mereka semua ingin menyaksikan pertunjukan musik yang diadakan di Tropical Land untuk merayakan tahun baru 2012 walaupun sudah lewat beberapa hari.

"Heee, benarkah?" Tanya Ai

"Tentu saja benar ! jadi bagaimana ? kau mau tidak !" Tanya Conan lagi dengan wajah yang semakin memerah

"Hmm, bagaimana ya…" gumam Ai pura-pura berpikir

Sedangkan Conan memandangnya dengan harap-harap cemas beserta keringat dingin, berharap Ai mengatakan 'Iya'

"…Baiklah. Aku akan ikut"

"Benarkah ? terima kasih Haibara ! kalau begitu besok pagi kita berangkat " ucap Conan riang. Kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sementara Ai menatap kepergian Conan dengan sebuah senyum puas terukir diwajahnya

"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyum tulusmu lagi, Kudo-kun" gumam Ai

**~XXX~**

Keesokan harinya, Conan dan Ai sudah siap pergi ke Tropical Land. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu taxi yang sudah mereka pesan untuk mengantar mereka ke Tropical Land. Dan setelah taxi itu datang mereka segera menaikinya. Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan mereka segera turun dari taxi dan langsung bersenang-senang dengan beberapa wahana yang ada di Tropical Land. Sebenarnya mereka berniat untuk menonton pertunjukan musik yang diadakan pukul 7 malam nanti, tapi mengingat sekarang baru pukul 10 pagijadi mereka harus menunggu sambil bermain di Tropical Land. Dan ketika pertunujukan hampir dimulai, mereka berdua segera mengambil tempat yang strategis agar bisa menonton pertunjukan dengan jelas. Alunan musik yang begitu bersemangat membahana di sekitar Tropical Land. Dan suara para penyanyi yang begitu riang dan bersemangat seperti memberi semangat pada para penonton untuk menyambut datangnya tahun baru ini. Semua orang sangat menikmati musik itu, kecuali Conan. Yah, Conan memang tidak begitu tertarik dengan musik. jadi karena tidak tahan berdiri disana lama-lama disana, Conan menarik tangan Ai dan mengajaknya menaiki Kincir Angin Tropical Land. Awalnya Ai agak bingung kenapa Conan membawanya kesana. Tapi ketika melihat pemandangan menakjubkan yang terlihat di kaca jendela gerbong kincir angina, Ai sudah tidak bias berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia benar-benar kagum sekaligus terpesona melihat pemandangan indah dari atas Tropical Land. Lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip yang dipasang disepanjang jalan Tropical Land, hiasan-hiasan tahun baru, serta pertunjukan musik dan lain-lain bias ia lihat dari atas sana.

"Indah bukan?" Tanya Conan

"Sangat indah" jawab Ai takjub

"Hey, Haibara. Kau tahu tidak, kenapa aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan seperti ini?" Tanya Conan

"Tahu. Kau ingin aku menemanimu bernostalgia kan?" jawab Ai

"Oi ! Oi! Siapa yang ingin bernostalgia !" ujar Conan kesal

"Lalu?" Tanya Ai dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Huh ! kau tahu kan kalau Ran akan menyekolahkan anaknya disini. Itu berarti dia akan tinggal menetap disini selama 6 tahun" jawab Conan

"Jadi?" Tanya Ai tidak mengerti

"Tentu saja semua itu akan mempersulitku untuk melupakannya. Apalagi kemarin saat aku bertemu lagi dengannya, aku merasa kalau perasaan yang sudah lama kuhilangkan tiba-tiba dating kembali" ujar Conan

"…" Ai hanya diam mendengarkan

"Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi Haibara. Aku tidak ingin perasaan itu dating lagi. Mencintai Ran hanya akan menambah sakit yang mendalam pada diriku. Apalagi saat melihat Ran, , dan Hikari-chan berkumpul bersama layaknya sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku" jelas Conan

"Kudo-kun…" gumam Ai

"Maka dari itu Haibara. Kumohon bantulah aku untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini. Kumohon, hanya kaulah yang bias membantuku" pinta Conan

"Ke-kenapa harus aku? Lagipula apa yang bias kulakukan untuk membantumu?" Tanya Ai

"Tentu saja harus kau. Kau ingat ketika Ran menikah dengan Dokter itu, aku begitu terpukul. Aku merasa sudah tidak mempunyai semnagat hidup lagi karena aku pikir satu-satunya hal yang membuatku bertahan hidup disunia ini dan satu-satunya hal yang paling penting bagi hidupku sudah hilang. Pergi menjauh dan tidak bias aku gapai lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sebuah dorongan yang menyemangatiku dan memaksaku keluar dari situasi menyedihkan itu," Conan diam sejenak lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Lalu menuntunku keluar dari lubang keputusasaan. Dorongan itu selalu berada disampingku saat aku membutuhkan, dan terus menyemangatiku, seolah-olah berkata 'Lupakanlah Cinta lamamu, Dan mulailah Kisah Cinta Baru'. Dan itu sukses membuatku tersadar dan berharap kembali" jelas Conan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Memangnya apa yang kau Harapkan" Tanya Ai

"Hidup untuk Berharap. Itulah prinsipku. Setiap manusia pasti memiliki sebuah Harapan untuk terus bertahan hidup agar bisa mewujudkannya. Dan ketika harapan itu hilang, mereka pasti akan kehilangan semangat hidup dan ingin segera mengakhiri hidup mereka. Itulah yang terjadi padaku dorongan itu datang dan menyelamatkanku dan memberiku harapan baru,"

"Siapa Dorongan yang kau maksud?" kini Ai benar-benar penasaran tentang dorongan yang dibicarakan Conan ini

"Dorongan itu adalah kau, Ai Haibara. Memulai kisah Cinta yang baru bersamamu, iru adalah harapanku. Harapan yang membuatku bertahan hidup tanpa Ran disampingku" jawab Conan menatap mata Ai dalam-dalam

"Kudo-kun…" ucap Ai terpanah mendengar kata-kata Conan. Apakah Conan menyukainya juga? Itulah yang dipikirkan Ai

Lalu Conan mendekap Ai dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Ai. Beberapa centi lagi Conan hampir mencium Ai, namun dihentikan oleh sebuah suara,

"Hei, kalian ! berani-beraninya kalian bermesra-mesraan disini hingga tidak menyadari kalau kincir angin ini sudah lama berhenti ! kami sudah lama berdiri menunggu kalian turun dari gerbong ini !" seru seorang laki-laki yang kira berusia 20 tahun keatas sambil menggandeng seorang wanita disebelahnya, mungkin istrinya

"Huh ! siapa yang bermesra-mesraan" gerutu Conan sambil keluar dari gerbong kincir angin. Sementara Ai hanya tertawa kecil kemudian meminta maaf pada laki-laki tadi kemudian menyusul Conan

**~XXX~**

**Keesokan harinya, di SMU TeiTan saat istirahat…**

Drrrrtt… Drrrrtt… Drrrrtt…

Getar Hp Conan membuat sang pemilik terkejut dan langsung mengambil Hp nya dari saku celananya. Dilihatnya ada pesan masuk dan pengirimnya adalah Ran. Conan segera membuka pesan itu, dan disana tertulis '_Conan-kun, kalau sudah pulang sekolah, mampirlah dulu ke Taman Kota Beika. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan sekaligus bicarakan padamu. Jangan lupa ya'_

Conan menaikan alisnya, 'untuk apa Ran mengajaknya ke Taman Beika? Kalau ingin membicarakan sesuatu, kenapa tidak langsung dating ke rumah Profesor saja?' itulah yang dipikirkan Conan. Kemudian dia membalas dari Ran dan mengatakan 'Baiklah'.

**~XXX~**

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Saat pulang sekolah Conan segera membereskan buku-buku dan alat-alat tulisnya kemudian berjalan pergi menuju Taman Beika. Dia sempat berpapasan dengan Ayumi.

"Ah, Conan-kun ! pulang bareng Yuk !" ajak Ayumi

"Maaf Ayumi-chan. Aku tidak bisa pulang bareng denganmu. Aku harus ke taman beika dulu, ada urusan penting" tolak Conan

"Oh, yasudah. Hati-hati ya" jawab ayumi meskipun ada sedikit nada kecewa dari suaranya. Conan hnya mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**~XXX~**

'Itu dia' gumam Conan ketika menemukan Ran sedang duduk disalahsatu bangku Taman. Conan segera menghampirinya

"Ran-neechan !" panggil Conan sehingga membuat Ran terkejut kemudian menoleh kearah Conan. Bisa dilihat Conan bahwa ada sedikit genangan air dimata Ran

"Ran-neechan…menangis?" Tanya Conan

"Ah, tidak. Tadi ada debu yang masuk kemataku" jawab Ran sambil menghapus air matanya

"Oh,,,ano..sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan Ran-neechan kepadaku?" Tanya Conan

"Duduklah dulu" jawab Ran menyuruh Conan duduk disebelahnya

Conan hanya menurut dan duduk disebelah Ran

**~XXX~**

"Ne, Ayumi-chan…kau lihat Edogawa-kun tidak?" Tanya Ai ketika dia dan Ayumi berjalan pulang sekolah

"Oh, Conan-kun. Tadi dia bilang mau ke Taman Beika, dia bilang ada urusan penting" jawab Ayumi

"Urusan penting? Urusan apa?" Tanya Ai

Ayumi hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu

"Ah, paling hanya urusan kasus. Aku akan kesana membantunya" ucap Ai

"Maaf Ai-chan aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku" ucap Ayumi

"Tidak apa-apa, yasudah aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Ai kemudian dia berbelok menujuh ketaman beika sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas yang berwarnah merah "_Ketika sampai disana nanti akan kuberikan Kado ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu" _ucap Ai dalam hati

**~XXX~**

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bicara sedekat ini" ucap Ran memulai pembicaraan

"Ya, memang sudah lama sekali. Kira-kira sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu sejak pembicaraan terakhir kita saat Ran-neechan menikah dengan Dr. Araide" jawab Conan

"Huh, 6 tahun katamu? Aku piker sudah hampir 10 tahun kita tidak berbicara sedekat ini dengan wujud aslimu" ucap Ran dengan senyum pahit

"Eh?"

"Bahkan pembicaraan terakhir kita yang menyatakan kalau aku harus berhenti menunggumu saja kau katakan lewat telephone" tambah Ran

"Apa?" Conan benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Ran

"Tidak bisakah kau merasakan betapa hancurnya hatiku ketika kau menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu? Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Jelaskan padaku ! kumohon, 'Shinichi'"

Deg !

Jantung Conan hampir copot ketika Ran memanggilnya Shinichi

"A-apa maksud perkataan Ran-neechan?" Tanya Conan gugup

"Maksud? Kau bertanya padaku apa maksudku? Seharusnya kau yang bertanya pada dirimu sendiri ! kenapa kau berbuat setega itu padaku! Apa sebenarnya maksudmu? Menyuruhku untuk menunggumu lalu kemudian kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti menunggu dan melupakanmu ! apa kau berniat mempermainkan aku Shinichi!"

Conan benar-benar terkejut dengan semua perkataan Ran. Dari mana Ran tahu identitasnya

"Aku begitu sabar menunggu kedatanganmu yang tidak pasti itu. Banyak orang yang menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu dan bilang kau tidak akan kembali lagi ! tapi aku tidak menghiraukan omongan mereka ! kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku percaya kepadamu ! aku percaya kalau kau akan kembali ! tapi nyatanya semua kepercayaan dan penantianku ini hanya sia-sia…kau malah menyuruhku malupakanmu…kau benar-benar jahat !" kini Ran menatap mata Conan dengan genangan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya

"Maaf Ran. Ini semua memang salahku. Aku ingin kau bahagia bersama orang lain tanpa mengharapkan kedatanganku yang tidak pasti akan kembali. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersedih dan kebingungan untuk memilih jalan masa depanmu. Jadi lebih baik kau melupakanku. Dan anggap aku ini tidak pernah muncul dalam kehidupanmu selamanya" jelas Conan lalu beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi dari situ agar tidak menambah kesedihan Ran. Namun tiba-tiba Ran memeluknya dari belakang

"Hiks ! S-shinichi ! kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ! kumohon !..." isak Ran sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

"Ran…" gumam Conan. Kemudian dia berbalik dan membalas pelukan Raan untuk menenangkannya

**~XXX~**

"Dimana dia?" gumam Ai ketika sampai ditaman Beika. Ai mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling taman untuk menemukan Conan. Namun hasilnya 'Nihil'. Akhirnya Ai memutuskan untuk menyusuri kesekeliling Taman dengan sebuah senyum terpampang diwajahnya. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar melihat reaksi Conan ketika menerima hadiah darinya. Namun senyum itu segera hilang ketika melihat Ran dan Conan berpelukan. Dengan cepat Ai segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang berada dekat dengannya. Kemudian mengintip apa yang sedang Ran dan Conan lakukan.

"_Apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya? kenapa mereka bisaberpelukan seperti itu? Apakah Kudo-kun telah memberitahu identitasnya kepada Ran-san? Tapi kenapa?_" pikir Ai. Ada sedikit rasa tidak rela melihat Conan berpelukan dengan wanita lain

"Shinichi, berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi?" pinta Ran dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Ya, aku berjanji Ran" jawab Conan untuk menenangkan Ran

Ran tersenyum bahagia kemudian melepaskan Kaca Mata Conan lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke Bibir Conan.

Tentu saja perbuatan Ran itu membuat Conan dan Ai terkejut. Conan hanya diam mematung, tidak membalas ciuman Ran. Begitu juga dengan Ai, dia hanya berdiri mematung disana. Kakinya terasa tidak mau beranjak dari situ

Tidak lama kemudian Ran melepaskan ciumannya itu lalu memandang Conan dan berkata,

"Shinichi, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Ran

"Aku…" ucap Conan ragu-ragu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sementara Ai menajamkan pendengarannya

"…Aku memang mencintaimu Ran" jawab Conan

Deg !

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang sangat tajam menusuk hati Ai. Benar-benar tajam hingga Ai merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, padahal semenjak kejadian di kincir angin itu dia berpikir kalu Conan mencintainya tapi kenyataannya…

Ai benar-benar tidak habis pikir, ternyata Conan masih Mencintai Ran setelah apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Ai merasa muak dengan semua ini, jadi dia melangkahkan kakinya yang tidak mau beranjak tadi dengan paksa kemudian pergi menjauh mungkin tanpa diketahui oleh Ran dan Cona

"Kalau begitu kita bisa hidup bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu" ucap Ran gembira

"Maaf Ran. Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi itu dulu, saat aku masih menjadi Shinichi Kudo dan sebelum kau menikah dengan Dokter itu. Maafkan aku Ran, tapi mulai sekarang lupakanlah Shinichi Kudo. Dan anggap aku ini Conan. Conan Edogawa, anak yang paling dekat denganmu, anak yang selalu berada disampingmu saat kau sedang bersedih, dan anak yang sudah kau anggap sebagai adikmu sendiri. Jangan menganggapku sebagai Shinichi lagi. Shinichi Kudo sudah lam mati, dan sekarang hanya ada Conan Edogawa" jelas Conan

"Shinichi…" ucap Ran syok dengan perkataan Conan

"Kumohon, Ran. Lupakanlah aku. Jangan mengharapkanku lagi. Kau sekarang sudah menikah dan sudah mempunyai seorang ank. Tidak seharusnya kau mencintai laki-laki lain sementara kau sudah punya suami. Aku…aku juga ingin memulai kehidupan baru beserta Cinta yang baru. Kau pun juga harus begitu" jelas Conan menatap mata Ran lekat-lekat

"…Benar juga. Aku memang bodoh karena masih mengharapkan laki-laki sepertimu, padahal aku sudah mempunyai suami dan anak yang sangat menyayangiku. Aku memang bodoh karena telah mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi…maafkan aku ya, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah" ucap Ran disertai senyum hangatnya yang dulu sudah lama hilang

"Sudahlah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah menyakiti dan membohongimu" ucap Conan sambil menghapus air mata Ran

"…ini. Selamat Ulang Tahun Shinichi" ucap Ran sambil menyodorkan sebuah Kado kepada Conan

"Eh ! hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku ya?"

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau pasti tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunmu sendiri. Kau memang selalu begitu" jawab Ran sedangkan Conan hanya nyengir kemudian membuka hadiah dari Ran

"Novel Sherlock Holmes edisi terbaru ! wah, aku sudah ingin membaca edisi terbaru ini!" seru Conan kegirangan

"Syulurlah kau menyukainya. Baiklah sepertinya ini sudah hampir malam. Aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Ran sambil mengembalikan kaca mata Conan, kemudian berdiri dari duduk nya dan berjalan pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan berkata,

"Terima Kasih atas segalanya, Conan-kun"

Conan hanya menjawab nya dengan anggukan dan senyum tulus dan percaya diri

**~XXX~**

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Ai berjalan menyusuri jalanan dengan perasaan yang kacau, dan ketika dia sampai di depan pintu rumah Propesor Agasa, dia langsung membukanya dan segera masuk kedalam. Tapi setelah dia menutup kembali pintunya, Ai tidak langsung pergi kekamarnya melainkan hanya bersandar di dinding pintu sambil menatap kado yang akan diberikannya tadi kepada Conan

"Aku memang bodoh karena telah menyukai laki-laki brengsek seperti dirimu" gumam Ai sambil tersenyum pahit, kamudian membuang kado itu ke kotak sampah

**~Bersambung~**

**Fyuuuhhh…akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter…Gomen kalo masih ada kesalahan di beberapa kalimatnya…kalo soal Ran yang tiba-tiba tahu identitas Conan, bakal ada di chapter selanjutnya…jadi silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya dan berikan saya Review yaaaa~**


	5. Kebenaran Yang Terungkap

Detective Conan By Aoyama Gosho-Sensei

A New Love By ArdhyaMouri

Mau balas komentar dulu ah !

Enji86 : haha, maklum. Namanya juga pola berpikirnya anak kecil. Kalo tentang Ai yang menganggap kalau Conan juga menyukainya itu, alasannya ada di chapter ini, :D

Septi : semoga aja..^^

Nachie-chan : gak bakal tahu kok, asal kamu bisa jaga rahasia (?) #Plaakk !

Misyel : oh, maaf kalau menurut kamu Ai nya OOC. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi, itu sudah jadi imajinasi penulis. Dan tenang aja bakal ada flash backnya kok ^^

Anymous : iya, aku juga nggak nyangka XD

Radhier zion'4869 : ini udah aku terusin, maaf lama XD

Rokuna Aldebaran : iya, aku udah tahu kalo kamu Kimchi, udah kelihatan dari cara ngomongnya khas kamu banget. O iyah, kenapa ganti nama ? nama yang lama juga bagus kok ?... ^^

Okay, Happy Reading Minna-san

.::A New Love::.

Conan berjalan dengan gontai sambil memikirkan kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Dari mana Ran mengetahui identitasnya? Dan bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya? Pertanyaan itulah yang terus berkecamuk di kepala Conan. Dia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya besok, karena tadi dia lupa menanyakannya karena dia betul-betul kagek dengan perbuatan Ran. Conan berhenti didepan rumah Profesor Agasa, dan langsung membuka pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam.

Conan membuka sepatunya kemudian menaruhnya di lemari kecil di dekat pintu, namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah mencurigakan di dalam kotak sampah. Conan memungut benda itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia setelah melihat tulisan yang tertera di kotak kecil itu "Conan Edogawa". Kotak itu di tujukan padanya, tapi kenapa benda itu berada di kotak sampah ?. conan membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah Novel.

"Misteri Pembunuhan Berantai Di Pulau Sado" gumam Conan  
>Kemudian Conan menemukan secarik kertas kecil terselip di tengah-tengah halaman Novel itu.<p>

Untuk Kudo-kun  
>Aku ucap Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 27. oh, tapi sekarang kau terjebak dalam tubuh anak kecil, dan seharusnya aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang ke 17. benar kan? aku harap kau suka hadiah ini karena stahuku tidak ada hal lain yang membuatmu senang kecuali menganalis mayat dan membaca Novel mistei. Jadi dari pada ku berikan mayat, lebih baik kunberikan kau novel.<br>Ai Haibara

"Haibara? Kenapa dia membuang hadiah ini ke kotak sampah dan bukannya memberikannya padaku?" Tanya Conan  
>Lalu dia berjalan menuju ruang TV, karena biasa Ai akan menonton TV atau sekedar membaca majalah disana. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Lalu Conan berjalan menuju dapur, biasanya Ai akan membuat teh. Tapi hasilnya juga nihil. Kemudian Conan berjalan ke menuju ruang bawah tanah, mungkin Ai sedang mengerjakan sesuatu disana. Tapi ketika Conan sampai disana, dia hanya menemukan Propesor Agasa yang sedang membuat penemuan terbarunya.<p>

"Propesor, apa kau melihat Haibara?" Tanya Conan menghampiri Propesor Agasa

"Oh, Ai-kun kalau tidak salah dari pulang sekolah tadi dia langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan belum keluar-keluar sampai sekarang, kupikir dia mungkin ketiduran dikamarnya" jawab Propesor

"Oh" sahut Conan

"Shinichi, bagaimana menurutmu tentang penemuan baruku ini? Ini adalah roket yang di bentuk dalam bentuk tas, dan ketika kau menekan tombol hijau, roketnya akan menyala dan kau bisa terbang kemanapun kau mau" jelas Propesor sambil menunjukan penemuan 'Aneh' nya dengan bangga

"akan kutunjukan padamu" ucap Propesor Agasa hendak menyalakan Roketnya

"Err, aku baru ingat kalau aku memasak air panas untuk mandi. Aku pergi dulu" ucap Conan lalu langsung berlari keluar ruang bawah tanah. Baru beberapa langkah Conan keluar dari sana terdengar,

JDUARR !

Conan bernapas legah lalu berkata,

"Fyuuh ! nyaris saja" lalu Conan berjalan menuju kamar Ai

"Oi ! Haibara ! ini sudah malam, apa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Conan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ai.

"…"

namun tidak ada jawaban. Conan mengetuk sekali lagi dan berkata,

"Ya sudah kalau kau ingin langsung tidur saja, tapi jika kau lapar kau harus turun kebawah dan makan" ucap Conan (perhatian banget) sekali lagi dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya sambil bergumam "Mungkin dia sedang kelelahan"

.::A New Love::.

Ai POV

Tap…Tap…Tap…

Bisa kudengar langkah kakinya yang semakin menjauh dari kamarku. Entah kenapa mulutku tidak mau menyahut panggilannya tadi. Aku beranjak menuju jendela lalu membuka tirainya dan berdiri aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepanku, sebuah bulan purnama yang terang dan dikelilingi oleh banyak bintang. Namun lama-kelamaan bintang-bintang itu lenyap ditutupi oleh awan dan hanya menyisakan satu bintang yang berada disamping bulan. Aku tersenyum pahit melihat itu. Lalu lama-kelamaan awan itu mengambil satu-satunya bintang yang berada disisi bulan. Kini hanya tinggal bulan yang bersinar sendirian tanpa ada yang menemaninya disana. Beberapa awan kecil yang berwarna hitam berdatangan menutupi sinar bulan, dan kini bulan itu menjadi redup dan hampir tertutupi oleh awan.

Aku merasa bulan itu sama denganku. Kami sama-sama merasa sendirian. Tak terasa air mata mulai berjatuhan dipipiku.

"Kakak…apa aku salah kalau mencintainya? Apakah salah kalau aku banyak berharap dari laki-laki yang selama ini selalu melindungiku? Kenapa selalu rasa sakit yang kudapatkan?" gumamku

"Kalau akan sesakit ini, lebih baik aku tidak usah bertemu dengannya…tapi aku lah yang membuat diriku bertemu dengannya…semuanya adalah salahku…"

"Kenapa semua orang yang aku sayangi pergi meninggalkanku? Kenapa kakak juga meninggalkanku? Kakak, aku merindukanmu…aku merasa sendirian disini…"

aku sudah tidak bisa menahan air mataku, kubiarkan mereka keluar dengan sendirinya karena sekarang aku memang perlu menangis. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang berbisik ditelingaku.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Shiho. Ada banyak orang yang menyayangimu" bisik suara itu. Aku segera menoleh, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku tersenyum kemudian menghapus air mataku dan berkata,

"Kakak benar. Aku tidak sendiri, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan" gumamku  
>End Ai POV<p>

.::A New Love::.

Braakk !  
>Lagi-lagi terlambat (kebiasaan) Conan segera berlari kekamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar sambil bergegas kekamarnya. Di tengah perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Conan berpapasan dengan Propesor Agasa,<p>

"Oh, Shinichi. Kau bangun kesiangan lagi?" Tanya Propesor

"Iya, ngomong-ngomong Haibara mana? Tadi aku tidak melihatnya di dapur? Biasanya dia selalu duduk di meja makan sambil meminum teh atau kopi?" Tanya Conan

"Oh, Ai-kun tadi berangkat pagi-pagi. Dia bilang ada urusan" jawab Propesor

"Oh, ya sudah aku kekamarku dulu" ujar Conan lalu setengah berlari menuju kamarnya. Setelah selesai memakai seragam, Conan langsung berlari menuju meja makan. Tapi disana tidak ada satu makanan atau roti disana. Biasanya Ai selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya kalau dia pergi sekolah duluan. Lalu Conan membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai Strawberry kemudian dimasukannya kedalam mulutnya dan bergegas ke pintu keluar sambil membawa tas-nya. Conan memakai sepatunya dan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

.::A New Love::.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Hah…selamat"ucap Conan legah karena sampai tepat waktu. Lalu matanya mencari sosok Ai ke sekeliling sudut kelas. Tapi matanya tiba-tiba berhenti karena mendapati Ai sedang bersama Hideyuki Amato, si ketua kelas yang menurut Conan suka tebar pesona didepan Ai. Dan yang membuat Conan tambah panas adalah melihat kedekatan mereka. Conan hendak menghampiri mereka namun terhenti karena mendengar suara gaduh dikelasnya yang meneriakan kalau guru baru pengganti Fujisawa-sensei sudah datang, murid-murid segera duduk manis dibangkunya seraya menunggu guru itu menampakkan dirinya.  
>Tap…Tap…Tap…<p>

Conan bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki guru baru itu karena kelas sekarang menjadi sunyi. Dan akhirnya guru itu membuka pintu kelas dan tampaklah wajah cantiknya dan rambutnya yang  
>panjang sebahu beserta tubuhnya yang bagus, dan kakinya yang panjang berjalan kedalam kelas. Mata Conan membulat melihat guru baru itu, begitupun dengan Ai.<p>

"Ohayo Gosaemasu Minna-san" sapa Guru itu

"Ohayo mo, Sensei" jawab seisi kelas

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa tujuanku datang kekelas kalian, kan?" Tanya guru itu lagi

"Anda adalah guru baru pengganti Fujisawa-sensei yang pensiun untuk mengajar pelajaran music, kan?" Tanya salah satu murid sambil mengangkat tangannya

"Benar. Dan adakah dikelas ini yang mengenaliku?" tanyanya dengan ramah

"Aku tahu! Sensei adalah seorang Atlet karate internasional yang pernah bersekolah dan sekaligus menjadi kapten karate di SMA ini nama sensei adalah 'Ran Araide'" jawab seorang siswi itu dengan semangat

"Benar. Namaku Ran Araide. Dulu aku berprofesi sebagai atlet karate sampai umurku 23 tahun karena aku akan menikah" jawab Ran

"Sensei, sensei adalah mantan atlet karate, kenapa sensei tidak menjadi guru olahraga saja? Bukankah itu sesuai dengan kemampuan sensei?" Tanya Ayumi sambil mengangkat tangannya

"ya, itu pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku. Tapi aku memilih menjadi guru music tentu ada alasannya, dan juga aku sudah kuliah diluar negri untuk bisa belajar music" jawab Ran  
>"Sensei, boleh kami tahu alasannya?" Tanya Mitsuhiko. Ran tersenyum dan menjawab,<br>"aku ingin membantu murid-murid yang masih belum pandai bermusik, terutama untuk seseorang yang tidak pandai menyanyi" jawab Ran sambil melirik kearah Conan. Sedangkan Conan hanya tertawa hambar.

"Lalu sensei, kenapa sensei menikah dengan seorang Dokter yang merupakan seorang guru di SMA teitan ini? Bukankah sebelum itu sensei dikabarkan sangat dekat dengan bahkan dikabarkan pacaran dengan seorang Detektif terkenal Shinichi Kudo?" Tanya Mitsuhiko layaknya seorang wartawan

"Haha, berita itu tidak benar. Kalau kami benar-benar pacaran dia tidak mungkin membiarkanku menikah dengan orang lain…aku dulu memang dekat dengannya, tapi hanya sebatas teman masa kecil" jawab Ran

"Apakah sensei mencintainya?" Tanya seorang siswi yang merupakan anggota karate jaman sekarang dan sekaligus Fans Ran

"Ya, aku mencintainya. Bahkan sangat mencintainya, tapi dia telah menghancurkan hatiku dan membohongiku tentang kebenaran yang sangat berkaitan dengan hidup dan nasibku" jawab Ran lirih

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua?" Tanya seisi kelas kecuali Conan yang terdunduk dan Ai yang memasang wajah datar seperti biasa

"Dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa sebuah kepastian apakah dia akan kembali atau tidak…tapi aku begitu mencintainya, jadi aku terus menunggunya sampai pada saat ibuku menyuruhku untuk menikah, dan kalau aku mau, ibuku akan melakukan sesuatu yang begitu aku nanti seumur hidupku"

"…" murid-murid hanya diam mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita guru baru mereka

"Bahkan saat dia kembali pun aku tidak mengerti kebenaran apa yang selama ini membuatnya menjadi seperti itu" ucap Ran

"Sensei, mungkin orang yang sensei ceritakan itu merasa belum saatnya sensei mengetahuinya" ucap Conan yang angkat bicara

"Aku pikir bukan aku yang belum siap, melainkan dia sendirilah yang masih belum siap untuk memberitahukan padaku kebenaran itu" ujar Ran sambil menatap Conan

Conan hanya terdiam mendengarnya,

"Ah, kenapa aku makah bercerita begini. Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran kita, sampai dimana pelajaran kalian bersama Fujisawa-sensei?" Tanya Ran memulai pelajaran.

.::A New Love::.

-Saat Istirahat-

Conan memasukan buku-buku pelajaran musiknya kedalam tas, tapi terhenti karena suara Ran memanggilnya, "Conan-kun, bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" ucap Ran lalu berjalan pergi sedangkan Conan mengikut dibelakangnya,

.

.

.

Dan sampailah mereka di atas atap sekolah. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyapu kulit dan rambut merka. Ran masih membelakangi Conan.

"Ran, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Conan memulai pembicaraan

"Jelaskan padaku" jawab Ran masih membelakangi Conan

"Eh?"

"Jelaskan padaku tentang kebenarannya…apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya?" ucap Ran sambil berbalik menatap Conan sendu

.::A New Love::.

Ai POV

Dia pergi bersama wanita itu…naif sekali dia, padahal waktu itu dia sendiri meminta bantuanku untuk membantunya melupakan wanita itu, dan sekarang apa buktinya? Aku memang tahu kau tak akan bisa melupakannya dan seharusnya aku sudah tahu itu…tapi entah kenapa di bianglala waktu itu sorot matamu begitu berkata sebaliknya, seolah benar-benar tulus dan ingin melupakan cinta pertamamu. Aku mmang bodoh karena bias tersihir dengan hal itu. Seharusnya aku tidak usah berharap banyak darinya…

End Ai POV

.::A New Love::.

"Jadi begitu, orang-orang berbaju hitam yang waktu itulah membuatmu terjebak dalam tubuh Conan seperti ini. Dan yang membuat obat itu adalah Ai-chan sendiri…"ucap Ran setelah Conan selesai menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Benar" jawab Conan

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan Ai-chan tetap melakukan penelitian untuk membuat penawar obat itu?"

"Karena kupikir penawar itu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi, sebab satu-satunya yang membuatku ingin kembali menjadi Shinichi lagi sudah hilang"

"…" Ran hanya diam karena dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Conan

"Ran, aku ingin Tanya sesuatu padamu" ucap Conan

"Apa?" jawab Ran

"Dari mana kau tahu identitasku?" Tanya Conan

"…Itu karena…"

-Flashback-

Setelah Ran selesai mengucapkan janji suci, Conan segera menarik Ai keluar dari tempat pelaminan menuju seduah taman dibelakang lokasi pelaminan. Hal itu sempat dilihat Ran.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Tanya Ai ketika mereka sampai di taman Conan tidak menjawabnya dan malah memeluk Ai, hal itu sontak membuat Ai kaget…

"…Kudo-kun?" gumam Ai

"Kumohon sebentar saja seperti ini…" jawab Conan Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Conan melepas pelukannya pada Ai.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya menikah dengan Dokter itu?" Tanya Ai "Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu lagi, aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya lagi" jawab Conan

"Tapi kau lihat akibatnya, kau sendirilah yang tersakiti" ucap Ai datar

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku, yang penting Ran bisa bahagia" jawabnya "Bodoh, justru tindakanmu ini akan mmbuatnya semakin tersiksa"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ku perbuat, aku tidak mungkin mengaku kalau aku adalh Shinichi Kudo, itu akan membuatnya semakin ingin terus menungguku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa kembali atau tidak?"

"Aku akan membuat penawarnya" ucapa Ai

"tidak perlu. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik baginya" ujar Conan

"Kudo-kun…" Ai merasa sangat kasihan pada Conan.

-End Flashback-

"J-jadi kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Conan terkejut

"Ya, selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu saja, Karena aku masih bekum percaya dengan apa yang kudengar itu…karena itulah aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk menanyakan langsung kepadamu kemarin" jawab Ran

"…."

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku sudah mempunyai anak dan suami yang sangat aku cintai, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka hanya untuk mencintaimu kembali. lagi pula sekarang kulihat kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai" ucap Ran sambil mencoba tersenyum

"…maafkan aku Ran. Karena kau harus mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti itu" ucap Conan

"Eh? Kenapa minta maaf lagi? Bukankah kemarin kau sudah minta maaf? Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok. Mulai sekarang kita akan memulai kehidupan baru, dan ingat kau sekrang adalah muridku. Jadi kau harus mempersiapkan diri, karena aku akan melatih suaramu yang jelek itu agar bias bernyanyi" ucap Ran

"Baiklah…" jawab Conan sambil tersenyum sombong ala Shinichi Kudo

Bersambung~

Wah, chapter yang satu ini ancur banget ya T.T maaf kalau ceritanya tidak bagus. Insyaallah di chapter depan aku akan memasukan moment Conan dan Ai dan juga penyelesaian masalah Conan dan Ai..

Jadi tolong di Review ya~


End file.
